


Дежавю

by WTFStarbucks2018



Series: Внеконкурс [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2018/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2018
Summary: Стив и Баки – обычные подростки, живущие в самом обычном мире. И в их жизнях не было ничего странного до тех пор, пока они не встретились друг с другом.





	Дежавю

**Author's Note:**

> первый раз, использование секс-игрушек, элементы кроссдрессинга

– Мам, ну может, ты одна сходишь? – Стив упирался до последнего, хотя они стояли уже почти на пороге.

– Не глупи, милый, – Сара пригладила его челку. – Не могу же я пойти знакомиться с соседями одна. Тем более, у них есть дети твоего возраста, вы можете подружиться.

Стив увернулся от материнской руки и взлохматил волосы обратно. Все равно с выбритыми висками прилизанная челка совсем не сочеталась. Роджерс всерьез размышлял, не уцепиться ли ему за дверной косяк, чтобы увильнуть от визита в гости, но упрямство Сары могло сравниться только с его собственным.

И придумать ничего глупее похода к соседям нельзя, Стив уже заранее предчувствовал, как по-идиотски будет выглядеть, особенно когда родители предложат детям «подружиться». Он всегда с трудом сходился с людьми из-за своего упрямства и излишней прямоты. Да и неумение держать язык за зубами тоже общению не способствовало.

Но Сара не оставила ему времени морально подготовиться. Она быстро прошла через двор и позвонила в дверь соседнего дома, ловко удерживая большое блюдо с пирогом в одной руке.

– Стиви, пожалуйста, хотя бы постарайся быть чуть дружелюбнее.

Стив послушно растянул губы в вежливой улыбке и поздоровался с вышедшими на порог Барнсами. Он мельком видел, как они заселялись в соседний дом, и еще тогда удивился, что в семье было сразу пятеро детей. И только сейчас он смог рассмотреть их подробнее.

Барнсы пригласили их на чай, и последним к столу спустился хмурый парень примерно одного возраста со Стивом, с темными волосами до плеч. Когда Стив увидел его лицо, на миг ему показалось, что вернулся приступ астмы, он открыл рот, словно хотел что-то сказать, но смог только коротко выдохнуть.

– А это Джейми, – представила его миссис Барнс.

– Баки, – недовольно поправил ее сын. – Я же просил называть меня Баки.

– Не перечь матери, – шутливо произнесла Уинифред, – мне лучше знать, как тебя зовут.

Но Стиву тоже показалось, что имя «Баки» парню подходит больше.

– А вы раньше в Бруклине не жили? – спросил он. – Мне кажется, мы где-то уже раньше виделись.

Оказалось, что Барнсы в Бруклине даже не бывали, зато Сара начала рассказывать о том, как они сами переехали оттуда в пригород Нью-Йорка.

Стив периодически ловил себя на том, что смотрит на Баки. Он старался не пялиться уж слишком откровенно, но глаза как будто сами к нему возвращались. Баки был красив, и у Стива прямо пальцы зудели от желания запечатлеть на бумаге его лицо с ямочкой на подбородке, нахмуренные брови, идеально прямой нос и покрасневшие от постоянных прикусываний губы.

Все семейство Барнсов было довольно привлекательным, и Баки даже не особо выделялся на их фоне, но почему-то Стив хотел смотреть только на него. Он даже не запомнил никого толком, кроме Ребекки, которая была старше его меньше чем на год. 

Вернувшись домой, Стив тут же засел в своей комнате за скетчбуком, торопливо перенося на бумагу засевшие в голове черты. Карандашные линии ложились на удивление охотно, Стиву еще никогда так легко не давалось написание портретов по памяти. Ему всегда нужны были фотографии или натура, чтобы передать сходство, а тут Баки получился как живой, будто Роджерс рисовал его уже много раз и успел запомнить до последней черточки. Перевернув страницу и взяв линер, Стив начал рисовать в другой технике, и все равно Баки вышел очень узнаваемым. 

Роджерс решил испытать судьбу в третий раз и достал акварель и хлопковую бумагу, хотя они никогда не были его любимыми материалами, но и этот портрет вышел идеальным. Возможно, дело дошло бы и до четвертого раза, но было уже слишком поздно, и пришлось быстро убирать за собой и ложиться спать. 

 

***

 

– Эй, привет!

Стив поднял глаза и с изумлением увидел стоящего перед ним Баки. То есть, это было не так уж удивительно увидеть его здесь, раз уж они жили по соседству и с этого дня ходили в одну школу. Удивительно то, что Баки поздоровался первым и выглядел вполне дружелюбным. А Стив-то с прошлой их встречи почти уверился, что Барнс его уже терпеть не может, по крайней мере, к концу вечера тот стал выглядеть еще более хмурым.

– Привет, – с небольшой заминкой ответил он.

– Крутой Харлей, – искренне похвалил Баки, и Стив почти польщенно улыбнулся.

Мотоциклом он действительно гордился. Тот достался ему от отца, погибшего, когда Стив был еще совсем маленьким, но был в отличном состоянии и сверкал на солнце хромированными деталями, к чему Роджерс приложил немало сил и средств.

– Слушай, извини за тот вечер. Должно быть, я вел себя, как агрессивный придурок, но у меня адски болела голова. Ты видел моих братьев-близнецов, они мало того, что гиперактивные, так еще и чертовы жаворонки, и считают, что это весело – разбудить меня в пять утра. Раньше у меня хоть отдельная комната была, а в новом доме от них вообще не скрыться.

Стив сам поразился тому, какое облегчение почувствовал, поняв, что Баки не испытывает к нему неприязни:

– Ладно, проехали. Я и сам не был образцом дружелюбия. Подвезти тебя до школы?

– Было бы круто, – Баки радостно улыбнулся, и Стив почувствовал, как что-то екнуло в груди.

Он выдал Баки запасной шлем и подождал, пока тот устроится сзади. Когда руки Барнса легли ему на бока, Стив ощутил, как сердце снова выполнило кульбит в груди.

– Не думал, что ты ездишь на мотоцикле, да еще и на Харлее, – произнес Баки, когда они тронулись с места.

– Почему это?!

– Выглядишь как хипстер, а они вроде бы на велосипедах ездят. Ну, или на сигвеях.

– Мне просто удобно так одеваться, – буркнул Стив. – И неужели ты такой эксперт по хипстерам?

– Вообще ни разу, – легко согласился Баки. – Я вообще не очень разбираюсь во всяких этих течениях. Поэтому однажды чуть не связался с неонацистами.

– Ничего себе, – Стив притормозил на светофоре и оглянулся на Баки.

– Ага, - согласился Барнс. – Та еще жуть была. То есть поначалу та девчонка выглядела вполне нормально, только на геев реагировала слишком бурно, чуть ли шипеть не начинала, и недолюбливала всех, кто отличался по цвету кожи, а потом она решила познакомить меня со своими друзьями. Вот там вообще жесть началась, мне показалось, что я к каким-то психопатам попал. Еле сбежал оттуда. Смотри, зеленый загорелся.

Стив едва заметно вздрогнул, когда Баки похлопал его по плечу, привлекая внимание к светофору, и тронул мотоцикл с места.

– Так что скажи мне сразу, если у тебя какие-то необычные взгляды на жизнь, – закончил Баки свою мысль.

– Ничего такого, - слегка пожал плечами Стив. – Я за равноправие и гражданские свободы.

– Что, даже не вегетарианец? Не бегаешь с плакатами в защиту китов? Не вяжешь кофточки для пингвинов? – Баки пришлось придвинуться ближе и прижаться к спине Стива, чтобы тот его расслышал в шуме ставшего более оживленным движения.

– Вот еще, мне нравится вкус мяса. И пингвины с китами у нас не водятся, в Нью-Йорке их защищать бесполезно, – Стиву пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы голос звучал ровно. – А сам-то? Наверное, играл в гараже с какой-нибудь группой? Или может, ты вообще хиппи, но шифруешься, хотя и продолжаешь волосы отращивать.

Баки засмеялся и ответил:

– Нет, из увлечений у меня только стрельба в тире. А музыкальные инструменты вообще в руках не держал. Хотя нет, помню, в пять лет у меня была губная гармошка, и мне ужасно нравилось на ней играть, но потом пришла Бекка и пригрозила разбить ее об мою голову, если я хоть раз посмею на ней пиликнуть. С тех пор у меня моральная травма, и я боюсь всего, что может издавать мелодичные звуки.

Теперь смеялся уже Стив, выруливая к школьной стоянке. Как ни старался он ехать помедленнее, школа все-таки находилась слишком близко.

– Спасибо, что подвез, – Баки отправился в здание администрации, а Стив – на первый урок, большую часть которого провел в прострации, пытаясь понять, что с ним происходит.

– Хей, Стиви! – Нат возникла словно из ниоткуда и начала ерошить волосы у него на голове. Обычно Роджерс успевал уворачиваться от нее, но сегодня был слишком задумчив. – Чего такой хмурый? Не выспался, что ли?

– Все нормально, – Стив все-таки вывернулся из хватки лучшей подруги. – Просто у нас новые соседи появились.

– И как они?

– Да вроде нормальные. Зато, представляешь, у них пятеро детей. И двое из них будут в старших классах учиться. Я сейчас одного из них до школы подвез.

– Симпатичный? – тут же оживилась Нат.

Стив в ответ молча достал телефон и показал фотографии вчерашних портретов.

– Хм… – произнесла девушка и многозначительно замолчала, пристально рассматривая Стива.

– Что?! – не выдержал он.

– Ты только что познакомился с красавчиком и сразу же затащил его к себе позировать?

– Да не тащил я его никуда! По памяти нарисовал!

– Хм… – повторила Наташа и всмотрелась в него еще пристальней. – И как он тебе в целом?

– Нормально. Только у меня такое странное ощущение рядом с ним, как будто мы раньше были знакомы, но я почему-то его забыл.

Нат всхлипнула и смахнула притворную слезу:

– О боже, неужели мой мальчик наконец-то влюбился? Мой Стиви вырос совсем большой.

– Да не влюбился я, просто ощущение странное!

– Так я и думала, что это будет парень, – продолжала Нат, делая вид, что не слышит ответную реплику. – Раз уж ты даже на Картер не реагировал почти, хотя на нее даже у меня вставало. Я уже тогда поняла, что тебе нужны только парни. Я же говорила, помнишь? Я еще год назад это говорила! Подумать только, мой лучший друг – гей. Все, теперь ты не отвертишься от пижамной вечеринки. Я научу тебя делать маникюр, а еще мы будем есть замороженный йогурт и обсуждать парней.

– Да не гей я, успокойся! Я демисексуал.

– А еще ботаник. Вон какие длинные слова знаешь, но пытаешься маскироваться под хипстера.

– Кто бы говорил про ботаников. Это же ты у нас классическую музыку любишь и Достоевского с Толстым на досуге читаешь. И это я еще про балет не сказал…

– Тихо ты! – зашипела на него Нат и огляделась, надеясь, что никто не слышал о фактах, порочащих ее репутацию бунтарки и хулиганки. – А если серьезно – он тебе нравится или нет?

– Да откуда я знаю?! Я с ним меньше суток знаком!

– Три портрета, Стиви, – Наташа многозначительно постучала накрашенным ноготком по экрану телефона. – Да ты даже меня не всегда по памяти нарисовать можешь! Он что, стал твоей музой?

– Может быть… У него лицо такое, – Стив задумчиво пошевелил пальцами, будто что-то ощупывал, - такое знакомое. Словно я его уже много раз рисовал.

– Или ты просто втрескался в него по уши, и теперь его лицо стоит у тебя перед глазами. Хочу вживую посмотреть на того потрясного парня, что украл твое сердце с первого взгляда, – с наигранным пафосом воскликнула Наташа, заломив руки и картинно закатив глаза.

– Посмотришь. У нас, наверное, общие уроки будут.

– То есть против того, что он украл твое сердце, ты не возражаешь? – тут же оживилась Нат.

– Ты же все равно меня не слушаешь, – философски пожал плечами Стив.

На биологии действительно появился новичок, и Наташа закидала Стива записками с дурацкими вопросами. «Это он?», «Так он тебе нравится?», «А теперь уже начал нравиться?», «А сейчас?». Роджерс уже был готов к тому, что на перемене она подойдет к новичку и спросит: «Так это на тебя запал Стив?», но та проявила обычно не свойственную ей тактичность, и Барнс остался в счастливом неведении.

Последним уроком была физкультура, и она оказалась общей для Баки и Стива.

– Вау, у тебя мышцы, – Барнс даже потыкал его пальцем в бицепс, словно сомневался в реальности. Под одеждой их было незаметно, но в майке от спортивной формы все отлично просматривалось.

– Не пойму, что тебя удивляет, – Стив попытался выглядеть недовольным, но какая-то часть его была немного польщена тем, что Баки обращает внимание на его внешность.

– Просто ты такой мелкий и худой, что кажется, будто у тебя одни кости да кожа. Моя бабушка бы тебя к стулу привязала и насильно кормила бы, пока хоть пару килограммов не наберешь.

– Придурок, – Стив ткнул радостно лыбящегося Баки кулаком в бок. – Чтоб ты знал, я спортом с самого детства занимаюсь. Правда, сначала это была лечебная гимнастика, потому что я часто болел, а потом просто втянулся. Сейчас я увлекаюсь восточными единоборствами, ищу то, которое мне больше подойдет. Так что не нарывайся слишком сильно, я запросто могу тебе навалять.

– Боюсь, боюсь, – Баки поднял руки, будто сдается, но продолжал все так же раздражающе лыбиться.

Стив быстро оглянулся, чтобы убедиться, что остальные ученики не обращают на них внимания, и провел маваши-гери, остановив ногу в пяти сантиметрах от уха Баки. Тот ничего не успел сделать, только забавно округлил глаза, увидев, как Роджерс выполнил почти вертикальный шпагат.

Стив сам понимал, что выпендривается, но сдержаться было трудно.

– Да ты опасный тип, – присвистнул Баки.

– Вот-вот, и не забывай об этом.

В остальном урок физкультуры пришел обыденно, и после него Стив уже хотел предложить Баки подвезти его до дома, но тому еще нужно было снова зайти в администрацию и отдать заполненные бланки. Так что возвращаться пришлось в одиночку.

Вернувшись домой, Стив решил помыть мотоцикл. И сделал он это вовсе не для того, чтобы снова пересечься с Баки, когда тот вернется из школы. Совершенно точно нет. Просто Харлей запылился.

Но через полчаса очень медленного и вдумчивого протирания всех блестящих деталей мотоцикла Баки действительно показался в конце улицы. Стив тут же сделал вид, будто не заметил его, и продолжил свое занятие, искоса наблюдая за соседом. Но тот сам подошел ближе.

– Помощь нужна?

– Не, я почти закончил, – Стив в сотый раз протер давно чистую фару и выпрямился. – Готово, осталось только в гараж закатить.

В гараже Стив проводил много времени, пока возился с мотоциклом, так что тут было довольно обжито – стоял диван, старый комп и даже мини-холодильник, а стены были увешаны всевозможными постерами.

– Ты что, джаз слушаешь? – Баки кивнул на несколько винтажных плакатов. – Музыкальные вкусы у тебя, как у столетнего старичка.

Стив из вредности тут же включил одну из немногочисленных джазовых композиций, нашедшихся на компе.

– Выключи, оно меня убивает, – Баки попытался изобразить мучительную смерть в конвульсиях, но через минуту чудесным образом воскрес. – Хм, а знаешь, ничего так. Напоминает старые мультики про Тома и Джерри, даже прямо ностальгия какая-то.

Песня кончилась, и зазвучала более современная музыка. Баки тут же влез в плейлист и почти все одобрил, в конце признав, что Стив все-таки не потерян для общества. Они проболтали несколько часов, пока Баки не спохватился, что надо пойти показаться родственникам, а то еще решат, что он не пережил первый школьный день.

– Ладно, до завтра. Продолжим с того места, где остановились. У меня откуда-то постоянно такое чувство, будто мы с тобой были знакомы сто лет, но я почему-то тебя забыл, – задумчиво произнес Баки на выходе.

– У меня тоже. Это почти как слабое непрекращающееся дежавю. Будто я уже много раз так делал. Особенно когда я называю тебя придурком, – не удержался от подколки Стив.

– Заткнись, сопляк, – закатил глаза Баки.

 

***

 

Как-то само собой так получилось, что Стив с Баки начали проводить вместе почти все свободное время. Они виделись до школы и после нее, сталкивались на переменах, а в промежутках иногда еще и переписывались в скайпе. Так что Стив не удивился, когда пару недель спустя Баки ему приснился. Только вот сам сон был странный – кажется, кругом была война и зима. Стив не запомнил подробностей, зато последний момент сна впечатался в память даже слишком ярко, заставив вскочить с постели с криком ужаса. Баки упал в пропасть, а он не сумел его поймать. Стив заметался по комнате, не понимая, где находится. 

Только минуту спустя он пришел в себя и тут же выглянул в окно. Окно спальни Баки находилось как раз напротив его дома, но сейчас там было темно. Для трех часов ночи это было нормально, но Стива напугало еще больше. Не раздумывая, он вылез в окно и побежал к соседнему дому в чем был – босиком и в растянутой футболке, которую использовал вместо пижамы.

На дробный стук в стекло окно открылось, и показался сонный Баки.

– Стив? Что?..

– Слава богу, ты цел, – облегчение было таким сильным, что Стиву пришлось опереться плечом о стену.

– Да что происходит?! – Баки высунулся в окно почти наполовину, но ничего опасного не заметил. – Залезай сюда.

Он помог Стиву забраться внутрь и усадил на кресло-грушу, где тот утонул едва ли не целиком.

— Итак, что случилось?

Мне приснился сон, – ответил Стив и почувствовал себя глупо, что разбудил Баки из-за такой ерунды, но все равно продолжил. – Ты упал в пропасть у меня на глазах, а я не смог тебя удержать. Я проснулся, но видение было таким ярким, что мне надо было убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке.

– Стив, – сочувственно начал Баки и сжал его плечо, но тут же сбился с тона, – да ты холодный как лягушка!

Он накинул на Стива плед и попытался в него замотать, но тот упирался.

– Я сейчас домой пойду.

– Нет уж, сначала отогрейся. Если ты заболеешь, то кто меня по утрам будет в школу отвозить?

– Как корыстно!

– А ты думал. Кстати, прикольные у тебя труселя. Такие патриотичные.

Стив покраснел, вспомнив, что почти не одет, и уже сам попытался закопаться поглубже в плед, чтобы спрятать заалевшие щеки.

– Повезло, что близнецов на уикенд к бабушке отвезли, а то они бы сейчас скакали тут, как две бешеные мартышки.

– Хоть что-то хорошее, – Стив порадовался, что у его позора оказалось так мало свидетелей. Мама сегодня была в ночную смену в больнице, а больше он никого, к счастью, не разбудил.

Стив сам не заметил, как пригрелся и уснул. А проснулся уже поздним утром, кое-как выпутался из объятий пледа и кресла и уставился на спящего Баки. Одеяло соскользнуло почти на пол, открыв прекрасный вид на его голый торс и чуть сползшие спортивные штаны, видимо, выполнявшие роль пижамы.

Роджерс несколько минут успокаивал себя тем, что он художник, и любуется просто из чувства прекрасного, но потом совесть победила, и он поднял сползшее одеяло, чтобы накрыть Баки. Но тот, похоже, это почувствовал и проснулся в тот самый момент, когда Стив над ним наклонился.

– Что ты делаешь? – сонно пробормотал он.

– Укрываю тебя.

– Ааа… Я-то уже подумал, что ты собрался меня спящего поцеловать.

– В твоих мечтах, – фыркнул Стив, чувствуя, что предательски краснеет, и набросил одеяло Баки на голову.

Пока тот со смехом барахтался, пытаясь освободиться, Стив успел немного успокоиться.

– Так и быть, живи, – Стив отпустил края одеяла и позволил Баки освободиться. – Пойду домой, оденусь.

– Да ладно, не стесняйся. Ножки у тебя ничего так, зачетные, – Барнс с ухмылкой попытался пригладить воронье гнездо на голове, но не преуспел.

– Придурок, – Стив прицельно швырнул в него попавшейся под руку мягкой игрушкой.

Он поднял створку окна и начал вылезать наружу, но тут вдруг раздался стук в дверь и голос миссис Барнс:

– Баки! Завтрак через пять минут!

От неожиданности Стив дернулся, и створка не нашла лучшего момента, чтобы опуститься и чувствительно приложить его по спине. Стив вскрикнул, Баки бросился ему на помощь, а створку заклинило в таком положении, что передняя половина Роджерса теперь торчала на улице, а задняя – все еще в комнате.

– Да что там у тебя происходит?! – Уинифред зашла в комнату и застала очень колоритную картину.

Стив подумал, что сейчас сгорит от стыда, но Баки еще подлил масла в огонь:

– Мам, это не то, что ты думаешь!

– Верю-верю. Впрочем, даже если то, вы, главное, предохраняться не забывайте, венерические заболевания еще никто не отменял.

С этими словами она прикрыла дверь и мудро предоставила детям право самим разбираться с их проблемами. Створка наконец-то поддалась, и Стив вернулся в помещение целиком.

– Что теперь твоя мама обо мне подумает?! – простонал он, с таким отчаянием запуская пальцы в волосы, будто собрался выдрать их все прямо сейчас.

– Ой, да ладно тебе, не парься так, – легкомысленно ответил Баки. – Ничего такого она не подумала, с предками мне повезло.

– Легко тебе говорить, – вздохнул Стив и снова примерился к окну.

– Может, в этот раз через дверь выйдешь? – сочувственно спросил Баки.

– Чтобы меня еще и твой отец или сестры увидели?

– Отец-то ладно. А вот если Бекка увидит, да еще и узнает, что ты у меня тут ночевал без штанов… Она ж хардкорная яойщица, с ума сойдет от счастья.

– Кто? – удивился Стив.

– Если не знаешь, что означает это слово, то лучше тебе оставаться в неведении. Я вот как-то спросил и потом очень сильно пожалел. Серьезно, даже не вздумай гуглить!

– Ну ладно. Створку не подержишь на всякий случай?

– Давай, – Баки снова открыл окно и встал рядом, придерживая.

Стиву пришлось буквально протискиваться мимо, все-таки места было маловато. Кажется, в процессе он снова слегка покраснел, потому что Баки все еще был полуголый.

– Смотри, не упади там нигде, – преувеличенно заботливо напутствовал его Барнс.

– Иди ты, – Стив попытался принять независимый вид, и даже не оглянулся по дороге к дому, чтобы Баки точно не заметил его заалевшие щеки. Порой он искренне ненавидел свою светлую кожу и способность краснеть от чего угодно.

И все было бы хорошо, но на следующую ночь Стиву снова приснился тот сон. В этот раз он не стал ломиться к соседям, но дождаться утра, чтобы позвонить и услышать голос Баки, стоило ему большого труда. Почему-то в этот раз ужасное видение не хотело отпускать так просто и преследовало весь день, заставляя раз за разом проверять, как там Баки.

Следующей ночью сон вновь повторился. И, наверное, Стив все-таки переусердствовал с проверками, раз Баки не выдержал и припер его к стенке.

– Что происходит, Стив?

Роджерс попытался увильнуть, но Баки был настойчив, и все-таки пришлось рассказать о повторяющемся кошмаре.

– Я слышал, что надо рассказать кому-нибудь свой сон, чтобы он точно не исполнился, – предложил Барнс, и Стив с радостью уцепился за эту идею.

– Я не очень помню самое начало, но, кажется, там была война. Скорее всего, вторая мировая. А еще шла зима, и мы зачем-то ехали на поезде и дрались там с кем-то, а потом ты выпал из вагона и уцепился за какую-то железную скобу. Я должен был поймать тебя и втянуть обратно, но не сумел. Я ничего не сумел сделать. До сих пор закрываю глаза и вижу, как ты падаешь в пропасть. И это не просто сон, это как дежавю ужасной силы. Как будто все это уже было когда-то, и случится снова еще раз.

– Не случится, уж поверь, я не собираюсь с кем-то драться в поезде. Я вообще на поездах в ближайшее время ездить не буду, – Баки попытался свести все к шутке, но наткнулся на упрямый взгляд Стива и вздохнул. – Ну, хочешь, я повисну где-нибудь на краю, а ты потренируешься меня спасать?

– Хочу! – мгновенно согласился Стив.

– Эй, я просто пошутил! – попытался отпереться Баки, но Роджерс его переупрямил, и следующий час они провели в поисках места для тренировок.

В конце концов задняя сторона гаража была признана удовлетворительной, Стив залез на крышу и лег на краю, а Баки встал под ним на матрас, который положили на землю, на случай, если «спасение» пройдет неудачно.

– Давай, – Стив сверху протянул ему руку.

– Я чувствую себя по-идиотски, – пожаловался Баки, но все-таки подпрыгнул, цепляясь за верхнюю часть стены, благо она была невысокой.

Он даже сделать толком ничего не успел, как Стив буквально вздернул его вверх, моментально затащив на крышу.

– Ничего себе, я и не думал, что ты такой сильный, – Баки пораженно уставился на все такого же тощего и мелкого Стива, каким он и был с их знакомства. – Мутант, что ли, как в комиксах?

– Сам ты мутант, – фыркнул Стив. – Просто вспомнил, как ты падаешь, и силы сами появились. Давай еще раз попробуем, чтобы уж наверняка.

Второй раз Роджерс действовал медленнее, и сейчас Баки успел внести посильный вклад в свое «спасение». 

– Еще разок, – снова предложил Стив, но Баки воспротивился.

– Теперь моя очередь.

Они поменялись местами, и Баки с удивлением понял, что тощий с виду Роджерс на самом деле не очень-то легкий, и «спасать» его не такое уж простое задание. В какой-то момент рука чуть не соскользнула, и тут произошло что-то странное. Наверное, это было то самое, что Стив называл жутким дежавю, но Баки скорее назвал бы чертовым глюком. Он будто наяву увидел, как Стив, заметно повзрослевший и вымахавший чуть ли не в три раза, падает в воду с огромной высоты, а он сам просто смотрит на это и ничего не делает.

Видение отпустило, и Барнс понял, о каких силах говорил Стив – со страху он буквально закинул Роджерса на крышу, да еще и вцепился в него так, словно и правда спас от смертельной опасности.

– Что случилось? – взволнованно спросил Стив.

– У меня тоже было дежавю, – мрачно ответил Баки, наконец-то разжимая хватку. – Только это было больше похоже на видения или что-то вроде того. Ты падал в воду с большой высоты, а я просто смотрел и даже не пытался помочь. Ты был старше, чем сейчас, и выглядел как качок. А еще на груди у тебя была звезда.

Стив вздрогнул на этих словах:

– Ты видел звезду? Такую? – он задрал футболку и показал татуировку на груди. – Мне она уже несколько лет снится, я даже решил тату сделать.

– Такую, – Баки коснулся рисунка кончиками пальцев. – Ну, то есть она была блестящая и металлическая, но такого же размера и формы. Значит, у нас один глюк на двоих?

– Не думаю, что это глюк. Такое ощущение, будто это воспоминание или что-то вроде, – Стив отпустил край футболки и сел на край крыши, свесив ноги вниз.

– Общее воспоминание о том, чего не было? – Баки сел рядом, скопировав его позу.

– А может, и было. Я уверен, что видел твою смерть. Должно быть, мы оба умерли на войне, а сейчас переродились и начали вспоминать прошлую жизнь.

– Звучит как сюжет фантастической книги.

– Тогда уж скорее любовного романа. Типа жили они счастливо, но недолго, «и даже смерть не смогла разлучить их».

– Любовный роман? То есть, мы с тобой влюблены друг в друга уже чуть ли не сто лет?

– Я не это хотел сказать! – возмутился Стив, но замолк под пристальным изучающим взглядом Баки.

Барнс так странно на него смотрел, что Стив невольно начал смущаться.

– Что?!

Но Баки не ответил, только начал слегка улыбаться, наблюдая, как Стив все сильнее заливается краской под его взглядом.

– Да хватит на меня пялиться!

Роджерс ткнул Баки кулаком в плечо, но тот поймал его руку.

– Стив,– мягко произнес Баки и потянул его на себя.

Стив сразу понял, чего он хочет, но даже не подумал отодвинуться. Первый поцелуй получился довольно неловким – они всего лишь соприкоснулись губами, а ощущение было таким, словно их ударило током. Оба вздрогнули, но не отстранились, и второй поцелуй получился намного лучше, хотя электричеством все равно покалывало. Стив еще успел подумать, что это, наверное, те самые искры, о которых пишут в книгах, а потом думать стало слишком сложно. Рот у Баки был такой… такой… Стив забыл нужное слово, впрочем, слова все равно были не нужны им обоим.

Роджерс раньше целовался, и некоторые поцелуи были приятными, а некоторые не очень, и ни один из них никогда не вызывал возбуждения. Стив тогда даже подумал, что с ним что-то не так, долго гуглил, и в конце концов решил, что он демисексуален. Зато сейчас он вспыхнул весь, даже мозг как будто превратился в горячий густой пудинг и отказался работать. Стив на ощупь начал стягивать с Баки рубашку, не в силах оторваться от его рта. Они оба совершенно забыли, где находятся, и из-за этого чуть не рухнули с крыши. Но обошлось все-таки без аварийной посадки на матрас.

Пришлось вернуться на землю, хотя ноги Стива, кажется, тоже хотели превратиться во что-то желеобразное, и стоять было сложно.

– Как ты там говорил? Даже смерть не смогла разлучить нас? – Баки прижал его к стене гаража и приник всем телом, так что Стив мог почувствовать, как сильно у него стоит.

Наверное, надо было сказать что-то в ответ, но мозги Стива все еще были пудингом, поэтому он просто запустил пальцы в длинные темные волосы и впился поцелуем в покрасневшие чуть припухшие губы. 

Возможно, они даже дошли бы до обнажения в публичном месте, хотя на заднем дворе публики вроде бы не было, но тут у Баки зазвонил телефон. Он сначала пытался его игнорировать, но через две минуты не выдержал и со стоном оторвался от Стива. Оказалось, что это миссис Барнс, и ей срочно нужно, чтобы Баки посидел с младшими братьями и сестрой.

– Потом продолжим с того же места, где остановились, – Баки с сожалением отстранился, быстро чмокнул напоследок и пошел домой, тихо радуясь, что одежда достаточно просторная и может скрыть его состояние.

 

***

 

Стив постоял еще некоторое время, опираясь на стену и собирая силы на то, чтобы дойти до двери. Походка у него была довольно сомнамбулическая, потому что мозг все еще не вышел из режима пудинга, и разминуться с косяком удалось только чудом. Стив совершенно забыл, что Сара еще дома, и немало ее удивил, когда практически ввалился в гостиную, споткнувшись на пороге.

– Стиви! Что с тобой?! – она с тревогой подскочила к нему и только тут рассмотрела подробности. – Ох…

На Стива встреча с матерью подействовала не хуже холодного душа, а мозг тут же включился и выдал неутешительный отчет: губы опухли, одежда сидит криво, а на шее, кажется, наливаются засосы. Еще ни разу в жизни Стиву не было так стыдно, но он нашел в себе силы сказать:

– Мы с Баки теперь встречаемся.

Он немного переживал из-за того, как мать отреагирует на подобное признание, ведь они никогда не говорили на подобную тему. Сара иногда спрашивала, не нравится ли ему какая-нибудь девочка, но о парнях и слова не было.

– Так неожиданно… Но, наверное, надо его к нам как-нибудь на обед пригласить? Познакомимся как следует.

– Мам, ты лучшая! Я ему передам! – Стив поспешил скрыться в своей комнате, чтобы наконец-то привести себя в порядок, но сначала как следует проораться в подушку.

Сегодня столько событий произошло, что у Стива голова шла кругом. Он хотел порисовать, чтобы успокоиться, но руки до сих пор слегка тряслись, поэтому пришлось ограничиться принятием ванны. Когда он вылез из воды, наступил уже поздний вечер. Роджерс выглянул в окно и увидел, что к подъездной дорожке соседнего дома как раз приближается машина, а значит, кто-то из Барнсов вернулся домой, и теперь Баки свободен от обязанностей няньки. Стив тут же схватил телефон и набрал его номер.

Тот взял трубку, но первым, что услышал Стив, был какой-то грохот и визги на заднем плане.

– А ну тихо, мелочь! – рявкнул Баки в сторону, и пожаловался уже в телефон: – Это просто ужас какой-то, они носятся, как бешеные мартышки, единственное, что какашками не кидаются, а так никаких отличий. Уже голова трещит от этого шума.

– Эм… может, хочешь прийти ко мне? Мама сегодня в ночную смену, так что у меня тут совсем тихо.

Стив только сейчас сообразил, что приглашение прозвучало двусмысленно, точнее, совсем недвусмысленно. Но на самом деле он ничего такого не планировал. Ну, наверное, не планировал.

– Я приду! – моментально отреагировал Баки. – Буду через пять минут!

Баки пришел действительно быстро, и вскоре Стив уже открывал перед ним дверь своей комнаты.

– Вау, - Барнс пораженно уставился на стены, от пола до потолка увешанные картинами вперемешку с плакатами. – Это все ты рисовал?

– Ну да.

– И мне даже не сказал, что художник!

– Да как-то к слову не пришлось, – пожал плечами Стив, наблюдая, как Баки переходит от одной картины к другой.

– А меня как-нибудь нарисуешь?

– Эээ… Я вообще-то уже тебя рисовал, – он достал скетчбук, половина которого была изрисована исключительно портретами Баки, и протянул ему.

– Ничего себе, – Барнс пролистал до конца, а потом с улыбкой посмотрел на Стива. – Если бы не знал, что ты в меня уже сто лет как влюблен, то сейчас бы точно догадался.

– О, да заткнись ты! – Стив ткнул его в спину, но Баки успел повернуться и поймать за руку.

– Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты пригласил меня сюда не только для того, чтобы любоваться картинами.

– Так и быть, я разрешу тебе не только полюбоваться на мои картины, но и переночевать тут на надувном матрасе, раз уж братья тебя достали, – из вредности хмыкнул Стив и понаблюдал, как разочарованно вытягивается лицо Баки.

А потом, противореча своим словам, шагнул ближе и запустил пальцы в длинные волосы, притягивая Баки для поцелуя. Тот моментально ответил, обхватив его руками и притискивая крепче к себе. Стив даже толком не заметил, как они избавились от футболок в перерывах между торопливыми поцелуями, но, когда ладони Баки опустились ниже и сжали его задницу, пришел в себя и слегка запаниковал. У него никогда раньше не было ничего серьезнее поцелуев, ни с кем просто не возникало желания дойти до конца, и сейчас он не знал, что делать. То есть, в общих чертах представлял процесс, но детали ведь тоже важны. А что, если Баки не понравится? Или Стив сделает что-то не то?

Баки почувствовал его напряжение и немного отстранился:

– Я раньше никогда не встречался с парнем, поэтому не очень хорошо представляю, что делать. Ты мне сразу говори, если что не так, ладно?

– Я тоже не встречался. Вообще ни с кем. Никогда. Так что ты тоже говори мне, – решил сознаться в собственной неопытности Роджерс.

– О. – Баки пораженно на него уставился. – В смысле, никогда? Так ты девс…

– Не договаривай это слово, – недовольно перебил его Стив. – А то точно будешь ночевать на матрасе.

– Ладно-ладно, я понял. Слово на букву «д» под запретом. – Баки медленно снова его обнял, словно ожидая, что тот может отстраниться, а потом вдумчиво поцеловал. – А знаешь, мне нравится, что ты на букву «д». Это значит, что ты весь только мой.

– Не слишком-то зазнавайся, – пробурчал Стив, пытаясь выглядеть недовольным, хотя на самом деле почувствовал облегчение.

– Вообще-то я даже погуглил, как сделать все правильно, и оказалось, что это довольно сложно, и надо как следует подготовиться. Ты не против, если я сегодня тебя только потрогаю?

– Тогда я тоже тебя потрогаю, – Стив окончательно успокоился и подтолкнул Баки к кровати.

– Очень на это надеюсь, – Баки с усмешкой откинулся на одеяло и потянул Стива на себя.

Они снова начали целоваться, почти лихорадочно прикасаясь друг к другу. Мозги Стива опять стали превращаться в пудинг, и он с недовольным стоном приподнялся, стаскивая джинсы с себя, а потом и с Баки. Одежда сейчас только раздражала, и он поспешил от нее избавиться. Прижиматься друг к другу голой кожей было так приятно, что Стива почти трясло от ощущений. Он целовал Баки везде, куда мог дотянуться, и тот с удовольствием подставлял шею, плечи, лицо, в зависимости от того, какая часть тела оказывалась ближе ко рту Роджерса. 

Стив мог бы кончить только от трения друг о друга, но Баки просунул между ними руку и обхватил оба члена. Смазка бы им не помешала, но и без нее было хорошо до звездочек перед глазами. Стив со стоном выгнулся, запрокидывая голову и подаваясь бедрами навстречу. Надолго его не хватило, впрочем, и Баки кончил вслед за ним всего через несколько секунд.

Роджерсу потребовалось больше минуты, чтобы немного отдышаться и прийти в себя.

– Не тяжело? – он приподнялся на локтях, чтобы не придавливать Баки своим весом, и заглянул ему в лицо.

– Неа, - ухмыльнулся тот, кладя ладони Стиву на задницу и с удовольствием ее облапывая. – Мне тут очень удобно.

Пальцы на правой руке Баки были влажными и липкими, и Стива это почему-то ужасно заводило. Он подался вперед, чувствуя, как мокро и скользко между их животами, запустил пальцы в волосы Баки, сжимая их в кулаке, и вновь впился поцелуем в истерзанный красный рот. Барнс в ответ вжал его в себя еще крепче, и Стив почувствовал, как его член снова становится твердым.

Некоторое время они целовались, а потом Баки приподнялся, подхватив Стива под ягодицы, и тот оказался сидящим у него на коленях лицом к лицу. Так и вправду оказалось удобнее, и Роджерс опустил руки вниз, обхватывая сразу оба члена. Сжал пальцами, проводя снизу вверх и обратно, благо сейчас смазки было достаточно, и скользило хорошо. Это настолько отличалось от обычной дрочки, что почти завораживало.

– Стиви, – Баки положил ладонь ему на затылок, заставляя посмотреть себе в лицо, – ты такой…

Слов у Барнса не хватило, и вместо продолжения он поцеловал так офигительно, что у Стива закружилась голова. Ему было настолько хорошо, что он едва понимал, что происходит. Пальцы ослабели, и он почти перестал двигать рукой.

– Ну же, Стиви, давай, кончи для меня, – Баки накрыл его ладонь своей и задал быстрый темп.

Стив застонал, и в этот раз они кончили почти одновременно. Баки обессиленно упал спиной на одеяло, вновь укладывая на себя Роджерса. Через пару минут ленивой неги он пробормотал:

– Надо бы в душ сходить, а то слипнемся.

Стив хихикнул, живо представив эту картину, но не пошевелился.

– Я серьезно, – Баки похлопал его по спине и преувеличенно заботливо предложил, – отнести тебя до ванной?

– Себя отнеси, – недовольно пробурчал Стив, но все-таки поднялся.

Баки лежал на его разворошенной кровати и со своими припухшими губами и засосами по всему телу выглядел до того развратно, что Стив моментально покраснел. Свет в комнате они не выключали, и все детали было видно очень хорошо. Еще пару минут назад это совершенно не беспокоило Роджерса, а вот сейчас – очень даже.

– Ты так мило краснеешь, – Баки ухмылялся настолько довольно, что стал похож на кота.

– Заткнись, – Стив поспешил скрыться в ванной, но Баки тут же вошел следом за ним.

– Вдвоем мыться интереснее, – сказал он и оказался полностью прав.

Они медленно и осторожно целовались, потому что губам было уже слегка больно, теплая вода приятными струями стекала по коже, а руки Баки снова поглаживали и сжимали задницу Стива.

– У тебя уже пунктик какой-то на моей пятой точке, – пробормотал тот, впрочем, не особо возражая.

– Ага, – тут же согласился Баки. – Влюбился в нее с тех самых пор, как увидел в моем окне, обтянутую полосатыми трусами.

– Ты мне тот случай до самой смерти припоминать будешь?

– И даже после нее. Уже предвкушаю, как буду подкалывать тебя в следующей жизни.

Стив вздохнул и в ответ положил руки на задницу Баки.

– Хм, а знаешь, что-то в этом и правда есть, – хмыкнул он, глядя на удивленное лицо Барнса и старательно жамкая его пятую точку. – Думаю, я тоже смогу ее полюбить, не меньше, чем ты мою.

 

***

 

Утром Стив проснулся первым. Он думал, что долго не сможет уснуть, потому что привык спать один, но с Баки было на удивление комфортно. Стив слегка повернулся, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать, но Баки тут же зашевелился и сонно заморгал.

– Привет, – произнес он с улыбкой.

– Сам привет, – улыбнулся Стив в ответ и убрал с его лица прядку волос. – Все так быстро происходит. Еще сутки назад между нами не было ничего такого, а сегодня мы уже начали встречаться. И при этом все ощущается таким правильным, будто так и должно быть. Тебе не кажется это странным?

– Мы не начали встречаться, а продолжили, – наставительно ответил Баки. – Сколько там лет прошло со второй мировой? Почти восемьдесят? Я бы, наоборот, сказал, что мы редкостные тормоза.

– И все же. Ты вчера сказал, что с парнями не встречался, но так легко все принимаешь.

– Так, – Баки сел на кровати и принял серьезный вид. – Сейчас я расскажу тебе трагичную историю про еще одну ужасную моральную травму, которую нанесла мне Бекка. Однажды, когда мне было двенадцать, а ей тринадцать, она затащила меня в свою комнату, заперла дверь и начала настойчиво расспрашивать, какие мальчики мне нравятся. Я отпирался, потому что никакие мальчики мне не нравились, но она даже не слушала. Вместо этого начала рассказывать, что если я стану геем, она будет любить меня больше всего на свете. Когда дело дошло до картинок, я не выдержал и сбежал через окно. Вот как раз в тот день я и узнал страшное слово «яой». Потом я еще долго от Бекки шарахался, но со временем она вроде бы слегка присмирела и перестала быть такой агрессивной яойщицей. Всего лишь кидала мне на телефон фотки парней или вслух рассуждала, какая классная пара получилась бы из меня и какого-нибудь нашего одноклассника.

– Бедный, – Стив честно старался не ржать, но судя по хмурому виду Баки, получалось у него не очень.

– Будешь дразниться, натравлю на тебя Бекку, – пригрозил тот, но Стив не впечатлился и продолжал смеяться. – Ах так!

Баки сдернул с него одеяло, но тут зазвенел будильник на телефоне.

– Может, забьем на школу?

– Нельзя прогуливать.

– Не притворяйся, Стиви, – Баки лег на него сверху и потерся всем телом. – Я уже понял, что ты не пай-мальчик.

– Мхм, – невнятно ответил Стив, притягивая его за задницу ближе.

Баки поцеловал его шею, плечи и начал спускаться ниже. Когда он дошел до живота, Стив приподнялся на локтях.

– Что ты?..

– Интересно стало попробовать, – Баки обхватил его член ладонью и на пробу лизнул головку. – М, ничего так.

Еще несколько раз проведя языком по всей длине, он обхватил его губами, и Стив издал непонятный звук, от остроты ощущений растеряв все слова. Баки начал сосать, периодически полностью выпуская изо рта член и оглаживая его пальцами. Все это время он смотрел на Стива, и тот прилагал просто титанические усилия, чтобы не подаваться бедрами вперед. Его ноги подрагивали, а по всему телу будто пробегали слабые электрические разряды, и он никак не мог это контролировать.

– Баки, я сейчас… – все-таки сумел выдавить он, но тот и не подумал отстраниться, и теперь сглатывал с таким задумчивым видом, будто что-то смаковал.

Стив немного пришел в себя и потянулся к Баки:

– Твоя очередь.

–Да я уже, – хмыкнул тот, показывая левую руку, заляпанную спермой.

– Я думал, ты не умеешь минеты делать.

– Ну, я же видел порно, и мне самому тоже делали. А вообще, я думаю, у меня врожденный талант, – самодовольно хмыкнул Баки.

– Да, – Стив протянул руку и погладил подушечками пальцев покрасневшие губы Баки. – Я теперь тоже так думаю.

Тот приоткрыл рот, прихватывая его пальцы зубами, но тут будильник зазвонил во второй раз.

– Мы еще успеваем в школу.

– Необязательно быть таким правильным, – недовольно пробурчал Баки, выпуская пальцы изо рта, но послушно встал и отправился в душ.

Он хотел зайти еще домой переодеться и захватить учебники, но прямо на террасе его поджидала Бекка.

– Так-так-так… Где это мой младший братик шляется по ночам?

– Я ночевал у Стива, как будто ты сама не видела, откуда я иду, – закатил глаза Баки.

– Выглядишь так, как будто вы там с ним чем-то неприличным занимались, – начала Бекка, собираясь доказать брату, что Стив идеально ему подходит как пара.

– Вообще-то, так и было. Мы всю ночь трахались как кролики. А еще мы теперь встречаемся. И через пару лет поженимся, заведем двух детей и собаку. А потом будем жить долго и счастливо и умрем в один день, – с самым серьезным видом выдал Баки.

– Но… – Бекка зависла, когда реальность вошла в такое противоречие с планами. Ее мозг выдал сообщение об ошибке и ушел на перезагрузку.

– И почему я раньше до такого не додумался? – хмыкнул Баки, посмотрев на застывшую с приоткрытым ртом сестру, и пошел дальше.

Однако, к его сожалению, тормозила она недолго. Баки едва успел одеться, как она ворвалась в комнату.

– Мне нужны подробности! С чего у вас все началось? Кто первым проявил инициативу? Кто сверху? – с порога забросала она его вопросами.

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что я тебе такое расскажу?

– Ну пожаааааалуйста, ну Баки! Бакичка, Бакипулечка, ну хоть что-нибудь!

– Точно нет. Особенно после того, как ты меня назвала.

– Если не расскажешь, я всю жизнь буду называть тебя Джейми, или даже Бьюкененом, – пригрозила она, на что Баки только фыркнул. – Я могу поделиться с тобой полезной информацией! Ну, например, куда позвать Стива на свидание, или что ему подарить!

Бекка придумала удачный аргумент, и Баки постарался не подать вида, что заинтересован. Сходить со Стивом на свидание действительно было бы здорово, но он плохо представлял, куда можно пойти с парнем.

– А еще я могу прислать тебе на и-мейл пособие для начинающих геев, – продолжила девушка. – В интернете полно всякой фигни, а у меня только проверенная информация.

– Да тебе-то откуда знать? – насмешливо фыркнул Баки. – Ты даже не парень.

– У меня полно друзей-геев. Они меня консультируют при написании фиков! Я ерунды не посоветую, у меня уже шестилетний стаж в этом деле. По рукам?

Баки с сомнением посмотрел на нее, но все-таки согласился.

– Подробности! Подробности! Мне нужны подробности! – Бекка так вцепилась в брата, будто хотела вытрясти их силой.

– Мы со Стивом знали друг друга еще в прошлой жизни. С тех пор, как мы впервые встретились, воспоминания о прошлом начали пробуждаться. Это похоже на дежавю, а иногда снятся сны о том, что произошло давным-давно. Мы оба были на войне, и Стив даже видел мою смерть. На самом деле мы с ним знакомы всего несколько недель, а ощущение такое, будто росли вместе с самого детства.

– Ооо… – глаза Бекки загорелись фанатичным огнем. Любой бы на ее месте усомнился в правдивости такой истории, но она поверила сразу же. – Господи, это же соулмейт! Яойный боженька, спасибо! Я столько лет молилась тебе, чтобы мой братик стал геем, и мои мечты превратились в реальность. Нет, реальность даже лучше, чем мечты! Настоящий соулмейт! Я в жизни не была так счастлива!

Бекка сложила руки в молитвенном жесте и, кажется, целиком отдалась религиозному экстазу. Баки на всякий случай обошел ее по большой дуге, опасаясь, как бы она еще чего странного не выкинула. Но сестра, похоже, полностью улетела в мир своих радужных грез, и только изредка негромко похихикивала. 

Когда Баки вышел из дома, Стив уже ждал его у мотоцикла.

– Кажется, я случайно сломал свою сестру, – пожаловался Барнс, надевая шлем.

– Что случилось?

– Бекка прямо с порога накинулась на меня и потребовала подробностей о нас с тобой. При этом выглядела так, будто и правда начнет пытать меня ради информации. Пришлось сказать ей, что мы были знакомы еще в прошлой жизни. После этого она начала бормотать что-то про соулмейт и издавать странные звуки вроде «Хы. Хы. Хы».

– Жуть. Я-то думал, ты преувеличивал, когда рассказывал о ней.

– Я преуменьшал. Вот погоди, сам с ней познакомишься получше и на себе все испытаешь. 

 

***

 

После школы Стиву надо было на занятия в додзе, так что Баки вернулся домой в одиночестве. Зато у него появилось время изучить присланную Беккой информацию, а потом и заказанная посылка пришла. Баки вчера не только погуглил, но и купил в интернет-магазине несколько видов смазки и презервативов. Так что теперь он ощущал себя во всеоружии.

А потом пришла Бекка и всучила ему коробку с ароматическими свечками и перекинула на телефон плейлист с музыкой для секса.

– Что бы ты без меня делал? Сам-то, наверное, и за сто лет не додумался бы создать романтическую обстановку. А Стив ведь художник, натура тонко чувствующая. Ему нужно, чтобы все было красиво.

– Спасибо, конечно, – Баки начал выталкивать сестру из комнаты. – Но мы и сами разберемся.

– Неблагодарный, – пробурчала та из-за двери, но все-таки ушла.

Баки сложил все в пакет и принялся ждать, периодически отправляя Стиву сообщения и смайлики. Когда миссис Роджерс наконец-то отправилась на работу в очередную ночную смену, он уже через минуту был у дома Стива. Они начали целоваться, едва за ними закрылась дверь.

– Сегодня время тянулось так долго, – пожаловался Баки в перерывах между поцелуями. – Серьезно, встречи с тобой я ждал дольше, чем Рождества в детстве.

– Я тоже соскучился, – Стив, не разрывая объятий, попятился в сторону своей комнаты. – Идем ко мне.

Они буквально ввалились в комнату и чуть не навернулись на пороге.

– Погоди чуток, – Баки высыпал содержимое пакета с краю кровати, нашел свечи, быстро их расставил и зажег, а потом включил музыку.

В свете свечей комната начала выглядеть совсем по-другому, да и музыка создавала настрой.

– А я сам и не подумал об этом, – улыбнулся Стив, умиляясь, какой романтичный парень ему достался. – Спасибо, очень красиво получилось.

Баки благоразумно не стал говорить, что это идея Бекки, и про себя порадовался, что от сестры наконец есть хоть какая-то польза. Он снова начал целовать Стива, одновременно пытаясь раздеть его, впрочем, и тот старался сделать то же самое.

Они буквально рухнули на кровать, и один из пластиковых пузырьков удачно подкатился Стиву под бок.

– Хочешь попробовать? – Баки взял пузырек и показал Стиву. – Смазка специально для девс… Ой, мне все еще нельзя произносить это слово?

Стив в ответ фыркнул и сжал его задницу.

– Вот тут ты сам еще девственник, так что не зазнавайся.

Баки снова поцеловал его и начал опускаться ниже, пока не добрался до члена. В одной из статей говорилось, что минет отлично помогает отвлечь партнера, если тот нервничает во время первого раза. И Стив действительно не нервничал, он издавал забавные звуки – что-то среднее между всхлипом и стоном, цеплялся за волосы Баки и, кажется, даже не заметил, как тот вставил в него смазанный палец. Но второй палец он все-таки не прозевал – поерзал и закинул ногу Баки на плечо. Тот моментально вспомнил, как Роджерс сделал почти вертикальный шпагат, а еще вспомнил виденное однажды порно с гимнасткой. Наверное, Стив тоже так может, надо будет как-нибудь попросить его показать еще.

Третий палец поначалу шел с трудом, но Баки начал сосать усерднее, и Стив снова расслабился. Барнс так увлекся ощущениями того, как его пальцы скользят туда-сюда, раздвигая горячие упругие стенки, что едва успел отстраниться и не дать Стиву кончить.

– Баки? Что ты?.. – почти жалобно начал он.

– Я просто хотел в этот раз кончить вместе.

– Тогда быстрее давай! – Стив потянул его на себя, и Баки торопливо схватил один из раскиданных рядом презервативов и использовал по назначению.

– Ну же! – поторопил его Роджерс, и Баки плавно толкнулся бедрами вперед.

Было очень тесно и горячо, но смазки Барнс не пожалел, и скользило легко. Правда, Стиву так не показалось, у него-то было ощущение, что задница изнутри огнем горит, причем не в самом хорошем значении этого слова.

– Ты в порядке? – взволнованно посмотрел на него Баки, почувствовав, как напряглось тело под ним.

– Нормально. Просто дай привыкнуть, – выдавил Стив, стараясь отстраниться от боли.

Баки положил ладонь ему на щеку и погладил.

– Я люблю тебя, – глядя прямо в глаза, произнес он.

Стива как будто окатило горячей волной с ног до головы, а в груди что-то восторженно кувыркнулось. Он почувствовал, как вспыхнули щеки, а потом жар начал расползаться ниже, на шею и плечи. И теперь он горел уже весь целиком, но в этот раз в приятном смысле. 

– Я тоже тебя люблю, – он притянул Баки для поцелуя, и тот на пробу качнул бедрами.

Задница Стива не исцелилась чудесным образом от силы любви, но боль заметно утихла и отодвинулась на задний план. Они с Баки действительно занимались сексом, даже не сексом, а любовью, и Стив, наверное, мог бы кончить только от осознания этого факта. Но у него и помимо этого было множество приятных ощущений – тело Баки, прижимающее к кровати, его губы и руки. А уж когда одна из этих рук начала дрочить ему, он совсем потерялся в ощущениях. Стив почувствовал, как внутри ритмично сжимаются мышцы в болезненно-остром удовольствии, раз за разом стискивая член Баки, и как он кончает следом за ним.

Некоторое время они просто лежали, пытаясь отдышаться, а потом Баки пошевелился, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– Это было… – он не смог подобрать слово, и слегка невпопад закончил, – у меня чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло!

– У меня тоже.

Баки немного отодвинулся, и Стив почувствовал, как он выскальзывает из него. Но не успел определиться, нравится ему это ощущение или нет, как Барнс испуганно произнес:

– Здесь кровь.

Судя по его побледневшему лицу, там должна была быть целая лужа, и Стив резко сел, ожидая увидеть окровавленные простыни. Но все было чисто, и он не сразу заметил небольшие красные разводы на использованном презервативе.

– Блин, Баки, какого хрена так пугать?! Я-то подумал, там правда что-то серьезное, – он откинулся обратно на кровать и толкнул коленом все еще сидящего с трагичным видом Барнса.

– Но я тебя поранил.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся он.

– Но… 

– Если так переживаешь, принеси аптечку из ванной, там есть ранозаживляющая мазь. Хотя нет, сам пойду, все равно в душ надо.

Он встал, стараясь не морщиться, и отправился в ванну. Нет, стоять или лежать было нормально, а вот сидеть – не очень-то комфортно, но боли уже не было. Баки отправился следом, периодически посматривая на него, как встревоженная наседка. И это одновременно и умиляло, и раздражало.

 

***

 

– Так это ты – Романофф? – Бекка на перемене подошла к рыжеволосой девушке.

Она тут навела справки, и оказалось, что эта Романофф постоянно крутится рядом со Стивом, и надо было выяснить, не станет ли она помехой для счастья ее любимого братика.

– Ну, допустим, – вскинула бровь Наташа.

– Как ты относишься к тому, что Стив начал встречаться с моим братом? – не стала ходить вокруг да около Бекка.

– Я думаю, что они очень милая пара. Блондин и брюнет – классическое сочетание.

Бекка подозрительно прищурилась, а потом на пробу произнесла:

– Яой рулит?

– Всегда, – тут же ответила Нат.

Бекка посмотрела на нее с восторгом и протянула руку:

– Сестра?

– Сестра, – Наташа ответила на рукопожатие.

Кто-то другой, услышав конец их разговора, подумал бы, что они общаются с помощью шпионского шифра, но девушки отлично поняли друг друга без лишних слов, даже более того, ощутили некое духовное родство и общность целей. А в это самое время в другом крыле здания Стив чихнул и почувствовал поползшие по спине холодные мурашки.

– Вдруг так прохладно стало.

– Сквозняк, наверное, – ответил Баки и тоже поежился.

 

***

 

Баки не собирался усердствовать с проявлением заботы, но Стив так забавно возмущался, что удержаться было невозможно. И, кажется, он слегка перестарался. Самую малость. Но Стив все равно решил отомстить. А может, дело и не в мести было, просто так сложились обстоятельства, что он решил погуглить о том, как заниматься анальным сексом, чтобы не было больно, и совершенно случайно заказал игрушку. В отзывах было написано, что она отлично подходит для начинающих, и Стив не удержался. И теперь он был весь в предвкушении, ожидая, когда придет посылка. Предвкушение усугублялось еще и тем, что у матери кончились ночные смены, и Баки больше не мог ночевать у него. Они иногда зависали в гараже, но там было особо не разойтись – стены тонкие, а диван маленький и скрипучий.

Но вот посылку наконец-то доставили, а Сару коллега попросила подменить ее в ночную смену. Как только она вышла за порог, Стив тут же позвонил Баки и позвал к себе.

– Ты уверен? Я имею в виду, у тебя ничего не бо… – начал Баки, но его тут же перебили.

– Еще раз спросишь, не болит ли у меня что-нибудь, я тебя самого сейчас трахну, чтобы идиотских вопросов не задавал!

Баки несколько секунд помолчал, а потом произнес:

– Так, значит, действительно не болит?

Стив глубоко вдохнул, а потом четко скомандовал:

– Иди сюда. Быстро.

– Есть, капитан! – ответил Баки и почувствовал легкий приступ дежавю, но сейчас было некогда с ним разбираться.

Через полминуты он уже был у Стива в комнате. И ему как-то сразу в глаза бросилась маленькая черная игрушка, лежащая на кровати – анальная елочка из трех вытянутых шариков разного диаметра.

– Эээ…

– Я тут погуглил, и народ советует для начала использовать игрушки, – Стив поцеловал его и подтолкнул к кровати. – Ты не против?

– Может, мы как-нибудь без нее? – неуверенно спросил Баки, слегка нервно покосившись в сторону девайса.

– Да ладно тебе, – Стив стянул с него футболку и взялся за ремень. – Будет классно.

И в этот самый миг до Баки с ослепительной ясностью дошло, что не стоило дразнить Стива. Даже если тот выглядел мелким и худым, то вот характер ему явно достался от кого-то покрупнее, раза этак в три. Роджерс стянул с него одежду и попутно разделся сам.

– Становись на кровати на четвереньки.

– Я не…

– Я читал, что это самая подходящая поза.

– Но…

– Мы же ведь не хотим, чтобы тебе было больно, – последнее слово Стив выделил таким тоном, что Баки горько пожалел, что в свое время спрашивал у него по десять раз на дню, не больно ли ему, просто чтобы подразнить.

– Я жду, – ровно произнес Стив, и Баки все-таки сделал то, что он хотел.

Было жутко стыдно стоять вот так, зная, что Стив смотрит, и в то же время все это заводило настолько, что его аж слегка потряхивало. Член стоял так, что казалось – кончит от первого же прикосновения, а щеки пылали, как никогда в жизни, и Баки ниже наклонил голову, пытаясь скрыть лицо за волосами.

Стив дотронулся до его ягодиц, и Баки слегка вздрогнул, а потом почувствовал, как что-то прохладное и влажное коснулось входа. Это было приятное ощущение, потому что сам он весь горел, но, к сожалению, смазка быстро нагрелась. Палец проник внутрь, и Баки закусил губу, пытаясь понять, нравится ему или нет. Но до конца определиться так и не успел, потому что Роджерс отстранился. А потом сзади раздался какой-то странный звук, и Баки обернулся посмотреть, что там происходит.

Оказалось, что Стив засунул игрушку в презерватив и включил вибрацию.

– А резинка зачем?

– Так в инструкции было написано.

Стив вновь положил ладонь на ягодицу, и Баки поспешно отвернулся и даже зажмурился зачем-то. Ощущения от игрушки были… странными. Стив не торопился, то покачивая, то двигая ее туда-сюда. Сначала он вставлял только первые два шарика, но вскоре и третий легко смог проскользнуть внутрь. Баки опустился на локти и уткнулся лбом в постель, потому что стоять ровно было затруднительно. Похоже, реклама не врала, ощущения действительно были классные, особенно когда ребристая поверхность игрушки терлась о него изнутри. А уж когда Стив начал одной рукой двигать девайс, а другой – дрочить Баки, у того чуть ли не искры из глаз посыпались. В этот раз он кончал дольше, чем обычно, а потом просто лежал на животе пластом, пытаясь отдышаться.

Немного передохнув, он повернулся на спину и увидел, что Стив поглаживает себя, глядя на него.

– Тебе тоже надо попробовать эту штуку, – слегка заплетающимся языком произнес Баки, и Стив наклонился поцеловать его.

– Чуть позже, - улыбнулся он. – Я еще не закончил с тобой.

Баки положил ладонь ему на затылок, притягивая для очередного поцелуя. А потом протянул и «руку помощи», обхватывая член Стива поверх его пальцев и помогая кончить.

Они некоторое время просто лежали в обнимку, а потом Баки пробормотал:

– До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты засунул в меня эту штуку.

– Но тебе же понравилось, – хмыкнул Стив. – Кстати, она все еще внутри.

– Что?! – Баки сел и тут же ее почувствовал, хотя до этого игрушка практически не ощущалась. – Я думал, ты ее вытащил!

– Сейчас вытащу, – Стив надавил ему на плечо, заставляя снова лечь, и потянул на основание. – Ты так в нее вцепился, как будто отдавать не хочешь.

– О, да заткнись ты! – Баки даже закрыл вновь вспыхнувшее лицо руками.

Стив послушался и не стал рассказывать о том, как сильно ему нравится, когда Баки краснеет. До этого всегда только он заливался краской по любому поводу, зато сейчас все смущение как будто перекочевало к Баки.

Он слегка покачивал туда-сюда игрушку, потом включил вибрацию, на что Барнс только поерзал немного, но ничего не сказал. Наконец, девайс начал скользить свободнее, и Стив вытащил его, чтобы тут же заменить своими пальцами.

– Кажется, я нашел простату, – произнес он спустя некоторое время.

– Что ты?.. – начал Баки, но не смог договорить из-за вспышки странного ощущения как раз в том месте, где были пальцы Стива.

Чувство было такое необычное, немного похожее на слабый удар тока, когда на миг теряешь контроль над телом, но в то же время приятное. Приятное до почти полной непереносимости. В первый момент хотелось отстраниться, а когда оно заканчивалось – повторить еще раз.

– Хва!.. Хваааатит! – Баки не с первой попытки смог выговорить нужное слово, останавливая явно увлекшегося Стива. – Давай уже к делу переходи.

Стив с непривычки слегка повозился, пытаясь натянуть презерватив, но Баки не стал ему помогать, подозревая, что у него самого сейчас руки трясутся. Наконец, Стив справился и лег сверху.

– Да, вот так, – Баки направил его и откинулся назад, с удовольствием наблюдая за сосредоточенным лицом Стива.

Тот входил очень медленно, помня, как у самого недавно горела задница, но Баки не чувствовал боли. Непривычную растянутость почти до предела – это сколько угодно, но он не назвал бы это болью. Так что когда Стив замер, вопросительно глядя ему в лицо, он усмехнулся и поторопил:

– Не тормози, Стиви!

Тот, конечно, не начал сразу же с высокого темпа, но и не останавливался больше. Баки внимательно прислушивался к своему телу, а уж когда Стив снова задел ту странную штуку, от которой будто бы электричество расползалось по всему телу, стало совсем хорошо. Если бы месяц назад кто-то сказал Барнсу, что ему понравится заниматься сексом с парнем, да еще и в нижней позиции, он бы точно не поверил. Но со Стивом все ощущения были такими острыми, так отличались от обычных, словно они не только телами соединялись, а всем, что у них было.

Баки смотрел в глаза Стива, целовал его губы, и чувствовал себя так хорошо, как никогда в жизни.

– Я люблю тебя, – выдохнул он.

– Я тоже… люблю тебя, – почти задыхаясь, ответил Стив.

Он едва успел коснуться члена Баки, как тот стал кончать, утянув за собой и Стива.

– Кажется, я сейчас видел салют, как на четвертое июля, – пробормотал он, как только пришел в себя достаточно, чтобы вспомнить, как разговаривать.

– Наверное, это в честь праздника, – хмыкнул Баки. – Кстати, поздравляю тебя с потерей девственности.

– Серьезно? – Стив приподнялся на локтях, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо и полюбоваться на довольную ухмылку. – Тогда тебя тоже поздравляю.

Он похлопал его по бедру и с преувеличенной заботой добавил:

– Ничего не болит?

Баки в ответ только засмеялся.

 

***

 

– Хей, Стиви, у нас наконец-то общий урок, – Баки закинул руку на плечо Стива и на миг замер от яркой вспышки дежавю.

Кажется, в прошлой жизни он сто раз так делал, поэтому сейчас ощущение было таким острым.

– Что? – Стив заметил его заминку и вгляделся в лицо. – Опять воспоминания?

– Да, - хмыкнул Баки. – Кажется, в прошлой жизни я то и дело тебя обнимал. Ты тогда был даже мельче, чем сейчас, а потом вдруг каким-то образом вымахал в несколько раз.

– Завидуешь, что ли? – усмехнулся Стив и начал выворачиваться из-под его руки. – Дай-ка мне тоже попробовать.

Баки в шутку обхватил его крепче и повис всем телом, не выпуская, и тут дежавю настигло уже Стива. Но вот воспоминания у него были совсем нерадостными – он вспомнил, как полубессознательный, едва живой Баки вот так же висел на нем, и такое случалось не один раз. 

Роджерс едва не задохнулся от ужаса, словно наяву почувствовав запах крови и ощущение собственной беспомощности от того, что снова не смог уберечь самого дорогого человека.

– Стив? – Теперь уже Баки заметил неладное и отпустил его.

– Я тоже вспомнил, – криво усмехнулся тот. – Похоже, друг из меня был так себе, потому что тебе рядом со мной всегда доставалось. Сначала я несколько раз куда-то тащил тебя раненого, а потом ты и вовсе разбился.

– Здесь нет твоей вины, – покачал головой Баки. – Там ведь была война, а на войне люди умирают. А то что ты меня тащил раненого, означает лишь, что ты несколько раз мне жизнь спас.

– А вдруг… – начал Стив, но Барнс его перебил.

– Это все было в прошлой жизни. Но сейчас-то мы здесь, и у нас все хорошо. Может быть, второй шанс мы получили именно за то, что как-нибудь геройски умерли? Так что все не зря.

– Вот вы где, голубки, – Наташа своим появлением сбила всю трагичность момента, за что Стив был ей очень благодарен. – У меня в субботу вечеринка в честь дня рождения. Вход только для друзей, так что вы, парни, приглашены.

– Мы обязательно будем, – улыбнулся Стив. – А кто еще придет?

– Секрет, – хитро улыбнулась Нат и поспешила скрыться.

В тот момент Стив даже порадовался, что впервые придет на вечеринку с парнем, а значит, Наташа не будет стараться свести его с какой-нибудь своей подругой или русской кузиной.

Однако, когда они прибыли к назначенному времени, оказалось, что из гостей там будет только Бекка. Стив почувствовал неладное, но Нат удалось усыпить его бдительность.

– Просто мы давно уже не проводили время вместе, ты постоянно с Баки, вот я и хотела хотя бы только этот вечер побыть в маленькой спокойной компании лучших друзей.

Роджерс почувствовал вину, он действительно в последнее время почти не общался с Нат, поэтому и не стал спрашивать, когда это они с Беккой стали лучшими друзьями. 

Когда пришло время дарить подарки, Бекка презентовала Нат какие-то черно-белые японские комиксы, за что тут же была расцелована. Но когда Стив вручил их с Баки подарок, и Наташа потянулась его обнять, Барнс вновь испытал дежавю, на этот раз такое сильное, что было больше похоже на видение. Он смотрел, как к Стиву приближается женщина в красном платье и с красными губами, и чувствовал себя лишним. Ему женщина не нравилась, зато вот Стив с нее глаз не сводил. Видение закончилось, и Баки успел сделать вид, будто ничего не было, не хотелось портить праздник. Наташа ему нравилась, возможно, если бы он не влюбился в Стива, у них могло что-то быть. 

Они ели испеченный именинницей торт, смотрели какие-то комедии, пили разноцветные коктейли, которые сначала делались по рецепту, а потом по принципу – слить в один бокал все, что горит, и посмотреть, что получится. Поэтому, когда Нат предложила поиграть в карты на желание, и Стив, и Баки были уже в состоянии острой любви ко всему миру. Но когда Бекка с Нат обыграли их с разгромным счетом, Стив даже слегка протрезвел. 

– И что бы такого нам загадать? – Наташа с Беккой переглянулись с одинаковыми предвкушающими улыбками. – Пожалуй, нашим желанием будет выбрать вам костюмы на хеллоуинскую вечеринку.

– Да вы заранее все спланировали! – тут озарение настигло и Баки, и он почти с ужасом уставился на сестру.

– С чего ты взял? – попыталась та сыграть невинность, но не преуспела ни капли. – Проигрыш есть проигрыш. Или ты не сдержишь слово?

– Но костюмы должны быть приличными! – попытался поторговаться Баки.

– Ну, скажем так, копы за непристойное поведение вас не загребут.

– И мужскими! – поспешил он уточнить.

– А не слишком ли много ты хочешь? – возмутилась сестра, и Баки приготовился до последнего отстаивать свое право носить штаны, но Наташа спасла ситуацию.

Она зашептала ей на ухо, а потом показала что-то на экране телефона.

– Ооо, да! – с таким придыханием ответила Бекка, что Баки чуть не решил малодушно согласиться на предыдущий вариант. – Ладно, костюмы будут мужскими.

Шанс отыграться девушки не дали, и вечеринка как-то сама собой закончилась. Впрочем, все равно уже было поздно, и компания разделилась – девушки пошли ночевать в спальню Нат, а парням выделили раскладывающийся диван в гостиной. Старших Романовых не было дома, но на их спальню все равно никто не покушался.

– Я должен был сразу догадаться, что Бекка что-то задумала, – вздохнул Баки, взбивая выданную подушку.

– Да ладно, это всего лишь костюмы, могло быть и хуже, – попытался подбодрить его Стив.

– Ты еще плохо знаешь мою сестру. Уверен, она придумала что-то ужасное.

– Нат не даст ей слишком сильно разойтись. Ну, я на это надеюсь. Не переживай так.

– Я не только из-за этого переживаю, – Баки взял его за руку и переплел пальцы. – Ты чувствуешь дежавю, когда я делаю так?

– Нет, а что?

– А вот так? – Баки поцеловал его и отстранился.

– Не чувствую.

– Я тоже. И ни разу не почувствовал, когда мы делали что-то как пара. Зато вот как друзья – сколько угодно. Когда закинул тебе руку на плечи, когда называл мелким, когда подкалывал… 

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Что мы в прошлой жизни не встречались. Мы были просто друзьями, а я неправильно все понял.

– Баки, ты не!..

– У меня сегодня было видение, – перебил его Барнс. – Я видел, как ты смотришь на женщину в красном платье, и как она смотрит на тебя. И то, что я чувствовал в тот момент, не было даже ревностью, потому что у меня не было права ревновать. Я просто знал, что лишний там.

– Ее звали Пегги Картер.

– О, просто чудесно! Ты даже имя ее помнишь! Кажется, сейчас мне самое время сказать: «Упс, как неловко получилось» и свалить в закат.

Баки начал вставать с дивана, как будто и правда собирался уйти, но Стив ловко уронил его обратно, и даже сел сверху для надежности, чтобы точно не сбежал.

– Ее звали Пегги Картер, и в прошлом году она училась в нашем классе по обмену из Англии. Она с самого первого дня меня напрягала, а уж когда мне приснился сон, где она в меня стреляла, я вообще постарался держаться от нее подальше. Впрочем, она тоже на меня особого внимания не обращала. Раньше я не знал, что это не сны, а воспоминания, но теперь точно знаю: я здесь только ради тебя. Ты – самое важное, что есть у меня в жизни, и в этой, и в той.

Баки замер под ним, и Стив наклонился его поцеловать.

– И тебе от меня никуда не деться. Серьезно, если ты попробуешь сбежать, я буду тебя преследовать, как какой-нибудь сталкер. И вообще, после того, что между нами было, я как честный человек обязан на тебе жениться.

– Может, это я на тебе женюсь,– фыркнул Баки, окончательно приходя в себя. – А что если мы однажды вспомним всю нашу прошлую жизнь, в которой мы действительно были просто друзьями?

– Такое может случиться, – не стал отрицать Стив, ложась рядом и беря Баки за руку. – В те времена гомосексуализм лечили в психушках, и если я любил тебя, то ни за что бы не признался, чтобы не подвергать опасности.

– Я тоже. И как здорово, что сейчас я могу проорать, что люблю тебя, хоть посреди улицы.

– Не вздумай, – Стив засмеялся и ткнул его кулаком в плечо.

– Прямо сейчас я бы хотел сделать с тобой что-нибудь более горячее, чем поцелуи и объятья, но боюсь, что Бекка сейчас прикладывает стакан к стене, чтобы послушать, чем мы тут занимаемся.

– Хорошо, если только стакан, а то ведь они могли и скрытую камеру какую-нибудь установить.

Из-за двери Наташиной комнаты послышалась какая-то подозрительная возня и хихиканье, и Стив натянул на себя и Баки одеяло, слабо надеясь, что это просто так совпало, и никакой камеры в комнате нет.

 

***

 

Приближался конец октября, а вместе с ним и хэллоуинская вечеринка. Стив не был любителем всяких тусовок, но конкретно эту вечеринку устраивала одна из студенток художественного колледжа, в который он хотел поступить. Вообще-то приглашения туда раздобыла Бекка, которая познакомилась с той студенткой на каком-то яойном форуме. Стив все еще не знал, что означает это слово, но уже начинал догадываться.

Попасть на вечеринку Стиву хотелось очень сильно, но, если костюмы будут уж слишком ужасными, придется остаться дома. В конце концов, уговор был о том, что они эти костюмы наденут, а не о том, что выйдут в них на улицу.

Тридцать первого октября радостно хихикающие Бекка и Нат вручили Стиву и Баки по пакету и оставили переодеваться. Стив высыпал содержимое своего пакета на кровать и вздохнул почти с облегчением. Все оказалось не так страшно, как он представлял – всего лишь красно-синяя спортивная куртка, футболка, шорты и колготки в сеточку. Он узнал костюм Харли Квин из недавно вышедшего «Отряда самоубийц» и закричал, чтобы было слышно через дверь:

– Эй! Мы же договаривались на мужские костюмы!

– Правило шестьдесят три! – радостно объявила Нат. – Это мужской костюм! Там даже лифчика нет!

– Ты это слышал, Бак? – Стив хотел пожаловаться Баки на несправедливость, но повернулся и увидел, с каким отвращением тот смотрит на доставшийся ему костюм.

Баки повезло меньше – ему выпал белый халат медсестры, белые чулки, а к ним кружевной пояс и даже трусы.

– Бекка! Я тебя убью!

– Карточный долг священен, – безжалостно засмеялась она. – Ты должен надеть все, что я принесла.

– Мы же договаривались на мужской костюм!

– Это костюм Джокера-медсестры, сейчас еще грим тебе наложим, и будет вообще супер. Ты же любишь Джокера? Хит Леджер такой халат носил, а тебе слабо, что ли?

– На Леджере чулок не было!

– А у тебя будут! Я художник-костюмер, я так вижу.

– Я точно ее убью когда-нибудь, – поник Баки, смиряясь с неизбежным.

Стив бы ему посочувствовал, но его мозг был занят тем, что воображал, как будет выглядеть Баки в чулках и поясе. И картинки были такие заманчивые, что он слегка подзавис.

– Эти трусы я точно надевать не буду,– пробурчал Баки, вертя в руках маленькую кружевную тряпочку. – Их же все равно никто не увидит.

– Надень, – хрипло попросил Стив. – Пожалуйста.

Тот повернулся, заметил состояние Стива и ухмыльнулся.

– Тебе нравятся такие штуки?

– Не знаю, – пожал плечом тот. – Но на тебе я хотел бы ее увидеть.

– Только ради тебя, – Баки со вздохом начал раздеваться. – Тогда и сам не тормози, я не прочь взглянуть на твои шортики.

Стив начал переодеваться и на удивление долго проковырялся с колготками, успев сто раз посочувствовать девушкам, которые такое каждый день носят. Но и так он успел полностью одеться, а Баки только-только натянул второй чулок.

– Да как эта хрень застегивается-то? Как такое вообще носить можно?! – возмущался он, пытаясь совладать с непривычной одеждой.

– Давай помогу, – Стив опустился перед ним на колени и огладил затянутые в капрон бедра, поправляя широкую кружевную кайму, потом поочередно застегнул все четыре зажима на подвязках.

Почему-то его буквально завораживало то, как Баки выглядит в женском белье. Ноги у него были стройные и довольно мускулистые, так что с девичьими не спутаешь. И тем не менее, смотрелось невероятно сексуально. Да еще и эти кружевные трусики почти ничего не скрывали. Мало того, что спереди они хоть что-то прятали только из-за хорошей эластичности, так и сзади они прикрывали лишь верхнюю часть ягодиц.

Стив с удовольствием оглаживал все, до чего мог дотянуться, запуская кончики пальцев под кружевные резинки, и все никак не мог налюбоваться.

– Похоже, тебе действительно нравится, – слегка удивленно произнес Баки.

– Очень, – Стив посмотрел на него снизу вверх и прижался ртом к выступающему бугорку, обтянутому кружевом.

Трусы немедленно стали окончательно малы, и Стив потянул резинку вниз, освобождая вставший член. Честно говоря, минеты у него до сих пор получались не очень – как ни старался, он не мог взять в рот больше половины, сразу начинал давиться. У Баки получалось намного лучше, у него почему-то таких проблем не было. Зато сейчас Стив так завелся, что почти сразу смог принять все. Он даже чувствовал, как чокер на шее с надписью «Пудинг» становится теснее, когда головка проскальзывает в самое горло, и от этого только сильнее возбуждался.

Стив еле справился с застежкой на шортах одной рукой, потому что вторую так и не сумел оторвать от едва прикрытой кружевом задницы Баки. Ему хватило буквально пары движений, чтобы со стоном кончить. Баки тоже продержался недолго, особенно после такого зрелища, и Стив проглотил все до капли, впервые так сильно наслаждаясь минетом.

– С ума сойти, – произнес Баки, когда немного отдышался. – Кажется, я согласен кружевные трусы хоть каждый день носить, если ты всегда будешь так делать.

– А я готов сказать Бекке спасибо за отличную идею, – чуть хрипло отозвался Стив.

– Обойдется она без спасибо,– пробурчал Баки

Они кое-как привели себя в порядок, и тут раздался стук в дверь:

– Мальчики, вы готовы? А то уже пора накладывать вам макияж, – раздался преувеличенно заботливый голос Бекки.

Стив поморщился и признал:

– Точно обойдется.

Но дверь открыть все-таки пришлось. Оказалось, что сами девушки тоже успели переодеться в костюмы, и теперь Наташа стала бэтгерл, а Бекка – Чудо-женщиной. Образы им подходили идеально, совпадая по цвету глаз и волос.

Девушки притащили с собой кучу косметики и, не слушая возражений, принялись за дело. Стив отделался легким испугом – ему всего лишь разрисовали глаза голубыми и розовыми тенями, наклеили на щеку мушку-сердечко, а в волосах раскрасили специальными мелками несколько прядок. Зато вот Баки гримировали долго и чуть ли не в четыре руки. Результат получился настолько впечатляющий, что Стив всерьез озадачился, как же теперь поцеловать Баки и не получить отпечаток его грима на половину лица. Но выглядело действительно круто, в этом девчонки не соврали.

Девушкам пришлось Баки из дома чуть ли не силой выталкивать, он даже не велся на уговоры, что в таком гриме его все равно никто не узнает. Но Стив видел, что тот хочет просто поиграть на нервах Бекки, чтобы отомстить за костюм. Однако в конце концов из дома они все же вышли.

– Блин, да я на каждом шагу сквозняк чувствую! Эта дурацкая юбка вообще не греет. Я же себе отморожу все!

– Хватит ныть! У меня юбки, считай, вообще нет, но я же не жалуюсь, – пристыдила его Чудо-женщина.

– Ты уже закаленная, а я привык держать чувствительные части тела в тепле.

За такими препирательствами они погрузились в машину. Бекка – впереди, рядом с Нат, а Баки со Стивом – сзади. До места вечеринки нужно было добираться почти час, так что выехали заранее.

Когда они прибыли, большинство гостей уже были на месте, и Стив с Баки даже не выделялись на их фоне. Творческих личностей тут было с избытком, и некоторые костюмы были настолько причудливые, что Роджерс даже не знал, как реагировать. Да и однополых парочек было чуть ли не больше, чем обычных, так что Бекка попискивала от умиления едва ли не каждые полминуты.

Хозяйка вечеринки оказалась девушкой общительной, даже чересчур, и не отпускала Стива с Баки, пока не сфотографировалась с ними несколько раз. А потом она начала болтать с Нат и Беккой про какую-то бару, и парни постарались тут же незаметно смыться.

Для них это был довольно необычный опыт – вот так открыто показывать, что они пара, запросто держаться за руки, целоваться и танцевать, хотя последнее Стиву не особенно давалось. Все же в школе и на улице они особо не афишировали свои отношения, не скрывали их совсем, но и не выпячивали на самое видное место. А здесь можно было расслабиться среди людей, которые их полностью одобряют.

Вечеринка получилась очень веселой, Стив с Баки даже каким-то образом ухитрились выиграть конкурс на самые лучшие парные костюмы. Впечатлений они получили целый ворох, бонусом к ним шла еще целая куча забавных фоток. Зато по дороге домой в машине большую часть пути стояла почти полная тишина. Стив удобно устроился у Баки под боком и уже начал засыпать, как Бекка развернулась на сиденье, расположившись лицом к ним, и начала умиленно на них пялиться.

– Вы такая милая парочка, налюбоваться на вас не могу. Чур, я буду подружкой невесты у вас на свадьбе!

– Непременно, – Баки даже не отреагировал на «невесту». – Зато платье тебе буду выбирать я, а мне очень нравится оранжевый цвет. Возможно, даже с черным.

– Фууу, это же свадьба, а не Хэллоуин!

– А мне нравится сочетание болотного и нежно-сиреневого, – Стив услышал тему разговора и решил присоединиться.

Баки засмеялся, увидев вытянувшееся лицо Бекки.

– Мне нравится твое чувство стиля, – пошутил он, взяв Стива за руку.

– А мне твое. И я думаю, что ради такого случая подружки невесты могут быть в разных платьях – одна в болотном, другая в оранжевом.

Баки с улыбкой наклонился его поцеловать, а Стив подумал о том, как сильно им повезло. Столько лет спустя встретиться и вспомнить о том, кем они были друг для друга. Они знакомы почти целый век, и Стив надеялся, что эта странная связь, прошедшая вместе с ними сквозь время и смерть, никогда не оборвется.

– Ты вспомнил еще что-то? – спросил Баки, заметив его выражение лица.

Стив кивнул и начал медленно произносить:

– Я с тобой…

– ...до конца, – тут же подхватил Баки и крепче сжал его руку.

 

 

А в это время где-то в параллельном мире, в Ваканде:

 

Баки снова приснился один из тех снов. Обычно после них он просыпался на влажных простынях, но неизменно в приподнятом настроении.

Сегодняшний сон был довольно… забавным. Баки приснился Хэллоуин – такой, какого никогда не бывало в его жизни, но возможно, такой праздник сейчас бывает у тысяч подростков во всем мире. Бекка заставила их со Стивом надеть довольно неприличные костюмы и выйти так в люди, но в конце концов всем было очень весело. Интересно, если бы Бекка сейчас была жива, она тоже стала бы яойщицей?

Баки часто удивлялся, откуда знает так много вещей, про которые знать вроде бы не должен – тот же яой, например, или фильмы и музыку, которые никогда не смотрел и не слушал. Но человеческий мозг – такая удивительная штука. Некоторые песни и фильмы действительно существовали, Баки специально выяснял, а некоторых и в помине не было. Могло ли так случиться, что это он сам их сочинил? Если да, то он мог бы стать крутым композитором или сценаристом, если кто-нибудь придумает, как напрямую записать воспоминания на цифровые носители. После того, что ГИДРА сделала с его мозгами, Баки до глубины души поражался, как в них вообще могло зародиться что-то настолько прекрасное – целый мир, где нет войны, где пришельцы не сыплются с неба, а тайные организации и искусственные интеллекты не пытаются уничтожить все живое.

В том мире Стив не валился с простудой от малейшего сквозняка, он занимался спортом, ездил на мотоцикле и собирался стать художником. А сам Баки никогда не видел ран страшнее разбитого в школьной драке носа, и не стрелял нигде, кроме как в тире по мишеням. Но самое чудесное – в этом мире они со Стивом были вместе во всех смыслах этого слова. Это казалось особенно невероятным, но Баки даже шутил насчет их будущей свадьбы или того, сколько детей они заведут.

С тех пор, как ему почти два года назад стали сниться эти сны, он очень полюбил спать и проводил в постели, когда была такая возможность, едва ли не большую часть дня. Поначалу он думал, что это воспоминания о прошлом, и ему понадобилось довольно много времени, чтобы разобраться, где правда, а где вымысел. Настоящие воспоминания всегда приходили наяву. И в них они со Стивом были лучшими друзьями.

Баки тщательно перебирал все крохи, что мог вспомнить, и приходил к неутешительному выводу – они со Стивом никогда не были влюблены друг в друга. То есть, он-то возможно, и был влюблен, но забыл, и сейчас подсознание таким затейливым образом ему об этом напоминает. Или он влюбился после того, как начал видеть эти сны? Теперь уже было не понять, где причина, а где следствие.

Одно он знал точно – он любит Стива. И он не собирался обременять его этим знанием, а заодно и отмороженным суперубийцей с семидесятилетним стажем и напрочь отбитыми мозгами. Но Роджерс, как всегда, решил все сам. Как только появилась малейшая возможность, тут же вцепился намертво, и отделаться от него не было ни единого шанса.

Баки внимательно наблюдал за ним, надеясь найти хоть какой-то знак, что между ними не только дружба, но все было тщетно. Стив вел себя как лучший в мире друг, готовый ради него и в ад спуститься, однако ни разу не проявлял ни капли сексуального интереса. Не то чтобы сам Баки в этом хорошо разбирался, но у его двойника из выдуманного мира был кое-какой опыт, да и женский журнал, случайно попавшийся под руку, тоже изобиловал советами на тему: «Как понять, что он тебя хочет».

Так вот, Стив его совершенно точно не хотел. Зато стоило закрыть глаза, и он вспоминал другого Стива, стоящего перед ним на коленях с глазами, потемневшими от расширившихся зрачков, и так жадно заглатывающего член, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

Жаль только, что времени предаваться воспоминаниям не было. Баки решил лечь в крио, пока кто-нибудь не придумает, как вычистить коды из его головы, а на сегодняшнее утро были назначены последние тесты.

Стив уже был в лаборатории, и как обычно в последнее время, выглядел хмурым и несчастным. Хотя, кажется, сегодня в его глазах было еще какое-то чувство, которое Баки не сумел идентифицировать. Возможно, ему показалось, но Стив словно бы старался не смотреть на врачей в белых халатах.

– Кругом так много белого цвета. Наверное, мне поэтому сегодня приснилось, что я надел белый халат в качестве костюма на Хэллоуин, – на пробу произнес он и заметил, как Стив едва заметно вздрогнул и удивленно уставился на него. – Правда, я почему-то был медсестрой, а не врачом.

Стив начал медленно заливаться краской, и Баки мысленно возликовал. Он не знал, как это было возможно, что Стив увидел его сон, но в их жизни и так уже произошло столько всего невероятного, что еще одна маленькая странность не имела значения. Важно было лишь то, что Стив краснел от смущения, а не мучился от чувства вины за такой сон, или вовсе отвращения. Наверное, Баки и правда поспешил с заморозкой. У него тут осталось еще одно очень важное дело.

– Знаешь, мне кажется, я немного поторопился с крио, – произнес он и увидел, как глаза Стива вспыхнули от радости.

А значит, он все делает правильно.


End file.
